Some say golf is a simple game. Others contend that it is very difficult. Needless to say, golfers always seem to seek equipment that improves their performance. Many golfers are always seeking ways to gain an edge in their game. The golfing industry, as a result, seems to constantly seek new technologies that deliver improved performance. Of course, there are limits on the technology that can be used in tournament play. Governing bodies promulgate rulings that place limits on the technology thereby keeping the game fair. In this way, the improvements are limited to keep the playing field more or less fair in tournament play. The golf industry still seeks technologies that operate within the rules and outside of the rules of the game so that the equipment produced will appeal to a wide range of players.